


Taschenwärmer

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silkes POV, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Silke zog ihren Fund hervor und traute ihren Augen kaum.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taschenwärmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Eine Geschichte, deren Inspiration übrigens [das hier](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/148408458261/boernepedia-ich-habe-da-mal-so-%C3%BCber-was) war. Ich meine ... ganz ehrlich, oder?? Früher oder später musste doch was dazu kommen :D
> 
> Für cricri. Ja, ich weiß, es kommt etwas spät, aber immerhin nicht _zu_ spät und außerdem heißt es ja bekanntlich "lieber spät als nie" (ein Spruch, den sich auch Boerne und Thiel wirklich mal zu Herzen nehmen sollten). Deswegen jetzt hier: Mein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk an Dich, liebste cricri. Und mein Danke. Weil ich ohne Dich jetzt vermutlich gar nicht hier wäre. Ich hoffe, Du genießt den Tag (oder das, was von ihm übrig ist). Ich wünsche Dir auf jeden Fall alles Gute! Schön, dass es Dich gibt.  <3

***

Es war ein reiner Zufall. Sie wollte das nicht. Ehrlich nicht. Von alleine wäre sie ja auch niemals auf die Idee gekommen, in den Taschen … also wirklich nicht. Aber als der Professor in seinem Büro über den Unterlagen zur Drogentoten saß und sie gedankenverloren damit beauftragte, doch bitte das Diktiergerät aus seiner Kitteltasche zu holen und ihm zu bringen, da passierte es einfach. Ja, es ließ sich genau genommen gar nicht vermeiden. Nichtsahnend griff sie in die Tasche – und landete mit ihrer Hand auf etwas Kleinem, Runden. Etwas Metallischem. Etwas, mit einem Loch in der Mitte. Etwas, das sich erstaunlich so anfühlte, wie …

Silke zog ihren Fund hervor und traute ihren Augen kaum.

Ein Ring.

Nein, korrigierte sie sich innerlich, nicht _irgendein_ Ring.

 _Der_ Ring.

Noch gut konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie Boerne ihr vor einigen Monaten seinen Plan mit der vorgetäuschten Ehe eröffnet hatte. Er hätte es ganz offensichtlich gerne vermieden, aber er war ja nicht drum herum gekommen, er hatte wohl gewusst, dass es sowieso nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie Wind von der Sache bekäme. Außerdem hatte er vermutlich unangenehmen Fragen vor Thiel und süffisanten Kommentaren ihrerseits vorbeugen wollen. Na ja. Zumindest den ersten Gefallen hatte sie ihm getan … für den Rest war die Gelegenheit zugegebenermaßen einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Denn dass da irgendwas war, das hatte sie ja schon lange geahnt.

Jedenfalls war damals auch der Ring zur Sprache gekommen. Der Ehering. Ein Erbstück, von Boernes Großvater, soweit sie wusste. Er hatte ihn extra nachmachen lassen, schließlich könne ja schlecht einer von ihnen einen Frauenring tragen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass man „einen solchen Ring ja gar nicht erst auf Thiels Finger bekäme“. Boernes Worte.

Wo sie jetzt so drüber nachdachte fiel Silke auf, dass das mit dem zweiten Ring wirklich sehr schnell gegangen war. Wenn sie sich überlegte, wie lange das mal bei ihrer Mutter gedauert hatte, als diese ein verlorenes Schmuckstück hatte nachmachen lassen wollen … das hatte mehrere Tage gedauert, Boerne dagegen hatte ja nur wenige Stunden Zeit gehabt. Ja … überraschend schnell. Fast so, als hätte er den Ring schon viel früher …

Nachdenklich fiel ihr Blick auf Boerne, der immer noch hochkonzentriert an seinem Schreibtisch saß und keine Ahnung davon hatte, was seine Assistentin wenige Meter neben ihm gerade für eine Entdeckung gemacht hatte. Geschweige denn, was für Gedanken plötzlich in ihrem Gehirn ihr Unwesen trieben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging sie überhaupt nichts an, und selbst wenn, dann wäre das ja wohl totaler Mumpitz. Weshalb sollte Boerne auch … also nein.

Ihre Augen wanderten wieder zu dem fein gearbeiteten Ring in ihrer Hand. Hübsch war er ja schon, wenn auch schlicht. Billig war der mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Umso mehr stellte sich also die Frage, weshalb Boerne eine solche Kostbarkeit einfach so in seiner Kitteltasche mit sich herum trug. Silkes Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf eine zarte Gravur im Inneren des Ringes.

„ _Tempus fugit, amor manet.“_ Die Zeit vergeht, die Liebe bleibt. So viel war vom kleinen Latinum aus der Schulzeit noch in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert.

Wieder schaute sie Boerne an, der sich mittlerweile seufzend die Brille von der Nase nahm. _Die Zeit vergeht, die Liebe bleibt._ Hm.

Zeit war seit dem kleinen Schauspiel mit Herrn Thiel tatsächlich viel vergangen. Wie es mit dem Rest aussah, das wusste sie nicht. Noch nicht. Vielleicht aber steckte hinter dieser lateinischen Weisheit mehr Wahrheit als sie vermutet hätte.

„Alberich, so schwierig kann das doch nicht sein!“, tönte es da aus dem Büro. „Oder kommen Sie nicht an die Taschen ran?“

Silke schloss schnell die Hand, in der sich der Ring befand, und drehte sich um. Dann lächelte sie verschmitzt. „Das würde Ihnen so passen. Sie wissen doch, mir ist nichts zu hoch.“

„Dann wäre ich jetzt wirklich _hoch_ erfreut, wenn Sie mir endlich das Diktiergerät überreichen könnten.“

„Sofort, Chef.“

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Kittel zu, tauschte vorsichtig Ring gegen Diktiergerät und machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, die ganze Sache im Auge zu behalten.

*

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es ihr zum ersten Mal auffiel.

Es war ein später Mittwochabend, der letzte Fall soeben erfolgreich gelöst und die Rechtsmedizin so aufgeräumt, dass man mit gutem Gewissen nach Hause gehen konnte. Gerade hatten sie beide offiziell Feierabend gemacht und Boerne saß in seinem Büro und telefonierte. Mit Thiel.

„Guten Abend, werter Herr Nachbar! Sie befinden sich nicht zufällig noch im Präsidium? … Das trifft sich gut, ich könnte Sie mitnehmen und wir könnten gemeinsam auf den heutigen Tag anstoßen, was meinen Sie? Ich habe noch einen ausgezeichneten Jahrgang im Keller - … Das war ja wieder klar. Ich biete Ihnen hier die Möglichkeit auf ein einmaliges Geschmackserlebnis und Sie wollen Ihren bereist malträtierten Sinnen natürlich nur Bier zuführen …“

Es war ein typisches Gespräch, wie sie es schon unzählige Male vorher zwischen den beiden verfolgt hatte, weshalb es beim Rausgehen auch nicht Boernes Worte waren, die sie stutzen ließen. Nein, vielmehr war es seine Hand – die nun, nachdem Thiel anscheinend etwas gesagt hatte, das Boerne zum Lachen brachte, völlig grundlos in die leere Tasche seines Kittels fuhr.

Nun ja. Silke lächelte. _Fast_ grundlos. Und _fast_ leer.

Dann zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ging.

*

Beim zweiten Mal war Thiel in der Rechtsmedizin, um sich über neue Erkenntnisse bezüglich der Obduktion zu erkundigen. Ihr Chef und der Kommissar standen sich am Sektionstisch gegenüber und Boerne erklärte gerade äußerst detailliert den Schusswinkel der Patronen. Silke musste schmunzeln. Das zu rekonstruieren machte ihm ja immer besonders viel Spaß. Wenn er könnte, dann würde er den Tathergang wahrscheinlich am liebsten noch mit Spielzeugpistolen nachspielen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich den Professor vorstellte, wie er mit ernsthafter Miene dastand und „Peng Peng!“ rief, aber sie riss sich schnell wieder zusammen.

„Die Eintrittswunden befinden sich nicht nur am Rücken des Opfers, wie es laut Aussage der Frau Seiffert eigentlich der Fall sein müsste, sondern sind – wie Sie sehen können – ebenso an der Clavicula, dem Corpus sterni und Arcus costalis zu finden. Also hier, hier und hier.“ Boerne deutete mit seinem kleinen Finger auf die Wunden des Toten.

„Moment, das bedeutet dann ja, dass -“ Thiel kam nicht dazu, seine Theorie auszusprechen, da der andere ihm zuvor kam.

„Dass Frau Seiffert nicht nur von hinten geschossen haben kann, exakt.“ Er ging um den Tisch herum zu Thiel, sodass nur noch ein Meter Abstand sie trennte. „Sie muss ungefähr in dieser Entfernung gestanden haben.“

„Und aus dieser Nähe sollte man den eigenen Mann eigentlich schon von einem Einbrecher unterscheiden können müssen.“

„Nun, da sie unter keiner unheilbaren Sehbehinderung leidet, ist davon auszugehen, ja. Ich nehme an, sie hat bewusst von vorne geschossen und das linke Schlüsselbein getroffen.“ Boerne kam noch näher auf Thiel zu und tippte ihn an der entsprechenden Stelle an, während Silke sich natürlich absolut unabgelenkt auf die DNA-Proben vor sich konzentrierte. „Durch die starke Auftreffenergie und den Schmerz hat er sich so gedreht“, Boerne drückte Thiel an der Schulter nach hinten, sodass der in eine leichte Drehung verfiel, „während sie noch zwei Mal abdrückte.“ Seine Finger deuteten den Abschuss an. „Durch die Bewegung von Herrn Seiffert ging der eine Schuss hier hin“, er tippte auf Thiels Brust, „und der andere hier hin.“

Er lächelte und tippte ihn noch einmal an, dieses Mal allerdings weiter unten, und Thiel musste sich offensichtlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Ja ja, is' ja gut, Boerne.“

Der Kommissar drehte sich kurz zu Silke um, wohl um zu schauen, wie viel sie von Boernes kleiner Annäherung mitbekommen hatte – Lösungsannäherung, versteht sich. Lösungsannäherung. Aber das bemerkte sie ja sowieso wenn überhaupt nur aus dem Augenwinkel, schließlich war sie auf ihre eigene Arbeit fixiert. Und wenn es für eine Sekunde so ausgesehen hatte, als hätte sie schnell den Kopf weg gedreht, dann musste das daran gelegen haben, dass eine Fliege vor ihrem Gesicht sie irritiert hatte.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch auf ihre eigenen Untersuchungen konzentrierte – als Boerne auch noch die Ausschusswunden auf Thiels Bauch abtippte, wogegen dieser sich selbstverständlich zu wehren versuchte, bis Boerne irgendwann locker ließ und sie sich beide lachend anschauten, da konnte es ihr gar nicht entgehen: Boernes Augen, die ungewöhnlich lebendig auf Thiel lagen und die Hand, die ungewöhnlich still in der Tasche ruhte.

Lange schon hatte sie diesen Blick nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen. Und doch wusste sie immer noch genau, was er zu bedeuten hatte.

Und so langsam fing sie an, zu verstehen.

*

Die Tage vergingen. Boerne redete mit Thiel, Thiel redete mit Boerne, sie redeten übereinander. Nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Boerne auffällig oft, wenn es um den Hauptkommissar ging, seine Hand in der Tasche verschwinden ließ. Und sei es nur für wenige Sekunden. Als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass der Ring noch da war. Oder als wäre der Ring eine Art Halt für ihn, den er in diesen Situationen benötigte. Wie ein Rettungsring auf hoher See. Wie ein Taschenwärmer im tiefsten Winter.

Warum war ihr das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen?

*

Das nächste Mal war ebenfalls bei ihnen im Institut. Silke zeigte Thiel gerade eine Kompressionsfraktur auf einem Röntgenbild und wartete eigentlich nur auf irgendwelche Ergänzungen von Boerne, die aber zu ihrem Erstaunen ausblieben. Also erklärte sie gewissenhaft alles, was es zu erklären gab und schloss ihre Ausführungen schließlich mit: „... das ist jedoch relativ unüblich. Nicht wahr, Herr Professor?“

Sie drehte sich nach hinten, um Boerne ansehen zu können, doch der war überhaupt nicht bei der Sache, wie sie feststellen musste. Statt auf das Röntgenbild oder wenigstens auf sie, schaute er gedankenverloren in die Luft. Ihr Blick glitt weiter runter. Thiels Arm lehnte an Boernes und Boernes Hand war … in der Tasche.

„Noch da?“ Thiel schaute den Professor fragend an. Vermutlich fand er Boernes plötzliche geistige Abwesenheit auch etwas merkwürdig.

„Chef?“, fragte sie jetzt auch. Das war ja schon fast unheimlich.

Endlich kam wieder Regung in Boernes Gesicht. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schaute umher, als müsse er erst wieder in die Realität zurück finden, dann zog er rasch die Hand aus der Tasche und räusperte sich. „Verzeihung, ich war eben etwas … wie dem auch sei.“ Schnell fing er sich wieder. „Alberich, suchen Sie mir bitte die Akte _Gehrding_ heraus, ich möchte unserem Herrn Hauptkommissar mal zeigen, was uns aufgefallen ist.“

Und das war der Moment gewesen, in dem sie entschieden hatte, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

*

Silke schaute auf die Uhr und gähnte ausgiebig. Es war wirklich schon sehr spät. Sie beschloss für heute Schluss zu machen.

Sorgfältig räumte sie auf, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem „Bis morgen, Chef!“ von Boerne. Im Flur kam ihr noch einmal Thiel entgegen und grüßte sie knapp, ging aber schnellen Schrittes weiter. Und das, wo der sich bestimmt drei Tage nicht mehr hier hatte blicken lassen. Auch irgendwie seltsam.

Apropos.

Sie trat ins Dunkel der Nacht und dachte darüber nach, ob sie Boerne einfach mal drauf ansprechen sollte. Also, auf die Sache mit ihm und Thiel und dem Ring. Sie wusste ja, dass es sie eigentlich nichts anging, aber immerhin waren sie seit vielen Jahren gute Kollegen und außerdem … außerdem war ihr im Gegensatz zu Boerne nicht entgangen, wie Thiel ihn ständig anschaute, wenn er gerade mal mit den Gedanken woanders war. Sie mochte vielleicht keine Verhaltensexpertin sein, aber dass das Interesse da definitiv über eine platonische Beziehung hinaus ging, das hätte sogar ihr Onkel Karl bemerkt. Und der hatte sein Essen mal in den Geschirrspüler gestellt, statt in den Ofen, weil ihm der Unterschied erst hinterher aufgefallen war.

Ja, vielleicht sollte sie das wirklich tun. Mit ihm reden. So wie es jetzt war, das konnte ja keiner mehr mit ansehen. Nadeshda hatte sie letztens auch schon auf das Thema angesprochen, denn offensichtlich verhielt sich nicht nur ihr eigener Chef seit geraumer Zeit etwas fragwürdig. Besonders die letzten Tage war es kaum auszuhalten gewesen. Er war gereizt gewesen und merkwürdig unkonzentriert, das kannte sie sonst gar nicht von ihm. Und er selbst wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Schneeballprinzip – je länger man ein Problem vor sich her schob, desto größer wurde es.

Man konnte das Ganze ja erst mal entspannt angehen und mit etwas Glück musste man auf den Ring gar nicht zu sprechen kommen. Überhaupt wollte sie ja keine Rede halten, die Cicero noch im Grab neidisch gemacht hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Nur so ein bisschen … stupsen. Die Richtung zeigen. Denn von alleine schienen die beiden es ja nicht auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Sie nickte entschlossen und wollte gerade ihr Auto entriegeln, als sie plötzlich ihren Schlüssel nicht mehr finden konnte. Mit aufsteigender Panik durchwühlte sie ihre Handtasche – ohne Erfolg. Mist. Da erinnerte sie sich, dass sie ihn heute nach der Mittagspause in das Regal neben der Tür gelegt hatte … Na toll. Sie seufzte resigniert und drehte wieder um.

Dass Boerne und Thiel ja auch noch im Sektionssaal waren, fiel ihr erst wieder ein, als sie versehentlich in ein lautes Gespräch der beiden stolperte. Sie schienen allerdings so vertieft in ihre Diskussion zu sein, dass sie sie gar nicht bemerkten.

„Mann, Boerne! Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische!“ Silke konnte durch das Glas sehen, wie Thiel sich in Boernes Büro wütend vom Stuhl erhob. „Was soll das?“

„Ich … ich …“ Boerne saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch wie ein kleiner Junge zwischen lauter Lego-Steinen, aus denen er eigentlich etwas Großartiges hatte bauen wollen, aber irgendwie nichts richtig zueinander passte.

„Erst küsst du mich und dann haust du einfach ab! Redest nicht mehr mit mir! Gehst mir aus dem Weg! Was soll ich denn da denken?!“

Silke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das erklärte natürlich einiges. Und machte ihren Einsatz offensichtlich vollkommen überflüssig. Oder?

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, Thiel! Es ist nur … es war nur …“ Verzweifelt suchte Boerne nach den richtigen Worten.

„Was? Ein Ausrutscher? Ein Fehler?“ Noch nie hatte sie Thiel so verletzt erlebt und der Anblick schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich schrecklich. Sie dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Das alles gar nicht mitbekommen. „Ich geh' jetzt besser. Einen Fehler wie mich kannst du in deiner schnöseligen Gesellschaft ja sowieso nicht gebrauchen.“ Thiel lachte bitter und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Gehen.

„Thiel!“, rief Boerne ihm noch einmal hinterher und sprang auf, aber der Kommissar beschleunigte nur seine Schritte und lief an Silke vorbei in den Flur, ohne Boerne (geschweige denn ihr) auch nur einen Deut Beachtung zu schenken.

Niedergeschlagen ließ ihr Chef sich zurück in den Stuhl sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er sagte nichts. Er tat nichts. Er saß einfach nur da. Im Nachhinein meinte Silke, damals ein leises Schluchzen vernommen zu haben, aber mit Sicherheit sagen konnte sie es nicht.

Sie verließ das Dunkel des Raumes und stellte sich an die Tür zu Boernes Büro.

„Wenn Sie ihm jetzt nicht hinterher gehen, werden Sie ihn nie mehr einholen.“ Ihre Stimme war ganz leise, gerade laut genug, dass Boerne sie verstehen konnte.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schaute auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare, ließ seine Augen nervös umher fliegen und stotterte sich irgendwas zusammen. „Alberich! Ich dachte, Sie … Sie wären schon … Er hat nur … wir … also …“

Sie ignorierte seine Worte. „Jeder von uns macht mal Fehler. Auch Sie. Das ist normal. Aber glaube Sie mir, das hier sollte keiner davon sein.“

Boernes Atmung wurde ruhiger und seine Hände flatterten nicht mehr ganz so aufgeregt über den Schreibtisch. Seine Augen fixierten ein Blatt Papier vor ihm. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und dann nickte er. Erst nur ganz vorsichtig, fast nicht sichtbar, aber dann immer entschlossener, bis er irgendwann aufstand und sagte: „Sie haben recht.“

Er ließ seine Hand in die linke Kitteltasche gleiten, wie um genug Überzeugung zusammen zu kratzen und dann rannte er Thiel hinterher.

Silke wusste nicht, was damals in der Nacht noch alles passiert war und so genau wollte sie es vermutlich auch gar nicht wissen, nur so viel sei gesagt:

Es war das letzte Mal, dass Boerne in seine Tasche greifen musste, um an den Ring zu kommen.

 


End file.
